Great Labyrinth Fic
by Wobbleffet
Summary: This will be a series of drabbles varying in length, obviously JarethSarah, rated T for now. Im just gonna use this title until i get to a point when i find something that fits. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is. Thank you Alligator24 for your help in making this.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or David Bowie, unfortunately.  


Jareth was restless. Again and again he'd attempt to settle his mind, but one though of those fierce, hazel eyes would put his thoughts into turmoil once more. How could he, the most ferocious and cunning of all goblins, be defeated by a mere girl? His thoughts went in circles for hours, and nothing could distract him, until he finally drifted off to sleep.

A good night's rest didn't help to calm his mind. When he woke the next morning, he didn't feel any better. His dreams were filled with _her_, and the little things she did like chew her lips when thinking.

He remembered dancing with her. She looked so beautiful in that dress, and Jareth was filled with a longing like he had never felt before when he remembered what it felt like to have her in his arms. Jareth scowled, for he knew that it wouldn't be sensible to think about her like that. She took the child from him, made a fool of him, and is a human! But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself of that, he pictured that determined look that was on her face when she said those fateful words that ended everything.

Jareth's thoughts went in circles as he tried to come to a conclusion. He didn't know what to do. There was still the fact that she would never willingly come to him, and with a smile he realized he would never be able to force her to be with him for long. _If I could only see her_, he thought to himself.

Finally, Jareth came to a conclusion, and he got up to make preparations. 

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I think (this will most likely change) that I might alternate between Sarah and Jareth every chapter. I don't know though. Anyway, I was told that I didn't add enough detail, which I know is true, so I tried to add a bit more of that in this chapter. It isn't much, but hopefully I will improve with each one. Anyway, here you go!**

Sarah gazed into the mirror on her vanity table, no longer hearing the bickering of Hoggle and Sir Didymus. For the past few weeks she had felt incredibly empty, as if something was missing. School and everyday life in general seemed extremely trivial and unimportant. It was, to put it simply, _boring_. It helped to have her friends with her, but there were still times where she felt incredibly alone.

With a start, Sarah realized that it was almost one in the morning.

"Oh, I should go to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Hoggle, still disgruntled from his argument, hopped down from the bed. "Okay, sleep well Sarah." He gave her one last concerned look before disappearing after the others. She got into bed and before long she had drifted off to sleep. . .

_Sarah was running down a rough and uneven path, in a large wooded area. She was looking for something. She has no idea what, but she had a huge feeling that something wasn't right, something wasn't there that should be. She felt that if she kept running, she would find whatever it was, and all would be well. As Sarah turned a corner, she saw a figure running further up the path. Somehow, she knew that who ever it was would hold some key to what she was trying to find, if only she could catch them. _

_She picked up speed, and came to a small clearing. The person (who she now knew was a man) was standing at the other end, facing away from her. "Wait!" she called, in case he decided to run again. She started to run toward him-_

Sarah woke to the ringing of her alarm clock. It was seven am. Drowsily, she hit the "off" button, and dragged herself out of her bed to look for an outfit to wear that day. After making her choice (jeans and an olive green blouse) Sarah got dressed and walked down the hallway to the bathroom, where she began to brush her teeth. As she started to wake up, she thought about her dream. She kept on having dreams similar to it, but that was the first time she had gotten as far as the clearing. Most of the time she was just chasing the man. Deciding she'd figure it out eventually, Sarah left the bathroom to eat breakfast and go to school.

**Review! (Seriously, if you have written a story you know how annoying it is not to get any reviews. Try and be empathetic and give me a break. Please?)**


End file.
